


The Smash Room

by NixItAll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixItAll/pseuds/NixItAll
Summary: Tony has a lot of rooms and area in his Tower, one of them is specifically a you've had a shit few weeks and you want to destroy stuff with nothing but your hands.
Kudos: 1





	The Smash Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015

Bruce could not watch anymore. The team was going over the news footage of his latest ‘relapse’ and while he did not particularly remember ripping up the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center and beating those HYDRA agents with it, he did not want to experience it again. After wandering aimlessly through the corridors of Stark tower, he found himself in an unfamiliar hallway that ended in a solitary door marked: SMASH ROOM. He let his curiosity get the better of him which was risky knowing Stark, and let himself in.  
  
Whatever Bruce was expecting, it was not this. Junk. Everywhere. As if someone had raided estate sales for tableware and wooden furniture and brought it all here for some sort of demented collection. When he finally tore his eyes from the stacks and stacks of cups, saucers and dinner plates on the shelves, he noticed the pile of shattered porcelain and broken furniture in the corner and everything fell into place.  
  
He cautiously picked a Wedgewood sugar bowl off the shelf and turned it over in his hands thoughtfully before hurling it as hard as he could at the floor. The sound it made was so satisfying he could feel it all the way down to his marrow. He started to laugh maniacally as he reached for another.  
  
It took several minutes of searching and eventually enlisting JARVIS’s help to locate Bruce. She knew about the Smash Room but had filed it under that folder in her brain labeled: ridiculous things Tony does. It was a big folder. Bruce was sleeping like a kitten on the splintered remains of a highboy so she decided to have a look around.  
  
Her heel caught on a piece of rubble, sending her tumbling forward into a cabinet. The impact dislodged an enormous Chinese vase. Pepper watched it tumble in slow motion to the ground, her adrenaline pumping even though there was nothing she could do about it. As is shattered in a million tiny pieces, she understood. The catharsis of just letting go was so liberating. She gave the cabinet another shake to send down the remaining vase and cause another explosion of ceramic shards. She was so caught in the moment that she jumped when she heard Bruce’s voice behind her.  
  
“Pepper smash!”


End file.
